Why you shouldn't wake Heichou at 2am in the morning
by TheTeaKing
Summary: Levi is really not himself if he's woken up at a particular time. Poor Hanji and Erwin. Let's hope learnt their lesson. Rated K for Levi's clean mouth.


A loud, feminine scream can be heard among all the three walls that's protecting humanity at 2am in the morning. Lights flicked on from all around the houses along with a few birds who flew away to save their feathers.

"TITANS!" the whole Survey Corps and 104th trainees were up and assembled in no time. All except their Captain.

"Hanji! Where's Heichou?" Eren had asked the section commander out of utter curiosity. Of course, Hanji hadn't realized that the short, raven haired male was nowhere in sight. It was strange.

Levi was always seen awake and doing his paperwork all the time whenever they wake up and find him. It was really peculiar since it's 2am and he's nowhere in sight. Not even in his office.

"S-section commander!" A boy with a bald head which resembled the avatar came running and saluted to the woman. "Heichou is still asleep. Should we wake him?" Hanji paled. _A-asleep?_ She stared at Connie dumbfounded and laughed nervously. "D-don't worry about Levi. We'll go and deal with him. You kids go and get ready." Was all she said before she ran off, probably to search for Erwin.

Erwin's eyebrows were in his hair line by the time Hanji explained the situation to him. If Levi decided to actually _sleep_ after 1am then… Erwin's face paled. Waking him up will be pure terror. If he's awake he's the devil. But what's more terrifying is, he turns to fricken Satan when he's woken up from his sleep.

Last time they tried to drag Levi out of bed, he had scared them enough that they kept getting nightmares about it. The Captain had screamed, kicked, destroyed half of his bed and threw an utter damn tantrum before falling back asleep on the floor. By the time he was back in his bed, all curled up and asleep, Hanji had a dislocated jaw and Erwin had a black eye for a good long week. Not only was he violent, his insults would double up, both in volume and words and Erwin and Hanji would literally be shaking in their boots. Of course the following day, Levi would be more than irritable and take it up on all of the cadets.

Erwin snapped out of his thoughts and gulped. "I-I think w-we should just let him-" "Erwin, we'll need his assistance." He and Hanji prepared themselves in every way and set off towards the door of the Satan.

 _Oh lord, please spare us tonight._

Meanwhile, Levi was sprawled on his bed, tired from yesterday's expedition. He's surprisingly still wearing his 3DMG in his casual attire. Currently, he was dreaming about him and Eren riding unicorns and destroying titans with the power of the 'Kawaii clean-freak duo' and he calls it in his dreams. Levi giggled like a school girl involuntarily, his voice actually sounding feminine and tossed and turned in his sleep. _This is the real reason he barely sleeps while he has company. He knows it'll blow up his reputation._ Anyways, the blanket he was using was halfway off the bed and his hair was messily spread on his comfortable pillow. Apart from that, everything in his room was neatly ordered and clean as they always should be.

Erwin and Hanji slowly snuck into the room, careful to not knock anything down. They looked at the small horror on the bed, a little surprised at his appearance. Sure enough, there was Levi, snoring softly and already looking like he's about ready to kill somebody as the dream Eren was getting chased by a four-inch small titan that looked suspiciously like him with the undercut.

Erwin gulped and tiptoes on his giant toes towards the bed. "Levi." He hissed. Levi scrunched up his nose and frowned. Erwin almost felt bad for him. He tried once again. "Wake u-" Levi's fist came in contact with his face. "Mmmhhmm… *snore* …I know how to respond to Ereri… little bastard. Hope you broke your nose… Tch." Levi groggily stirred and turned his back on Erwin. "Those fanfictions aren't thaaaat bad… just a little unhygienic~" Then he went back to snoring. Erwin stared at him, bewildered. _This little guy actually talks in his sleep?!_

He rubbed his face, his courage already being replaced by his fear for this short man. Hanji straddled Levi and grabbed his shoulders. "Psst... Levi!" Levi frowned and swatted at her hands as she shook him. "Wakey wakey~" She heard a small growl before Levi's foot crashed against her stomach. Levi let out a small groan before muttering something about Eren with a pink hair tie.

"You should keep every single hair tie clean, brat…"

After a few minutes of trying to wake him up and suffering, Erwin and Hanji sat down on the floor with bruises. "At this rate, we'll be dead before we even get to the battle field." Erwin whined. "And we need him there too so not waking him up in not an option."

"Shut up Erwin… you blond… *snore* …your shitty hair tie doesn't really…. *snore* …help with saving Eren from the dragon attack…" Levi's leg came crashing down right off the edge of his bed and bonked the back of Erwin's head. Hanji giggled a little at Erwin, who had face planted right into the trash bin. Seems like tonight, he's the victim.

They jumped when a roar came from the outside. "Shit… We don't even know what's going on out there, and we probably won't until we get outside!" Hanji exclaimed and with that, both of them jumped up again and started to attack Levi.

Levi felt himself being shook violently and he frowned. _Is there an earthquake happening? Are the dragons coming to attack his and Eren's castle?!_ Erwin stared at Levi, hoping he's finally starting to wake but he was so wrong. Levi finally kicked both of them, which sent them tumbling down on top of him and something pressed against his cheek.

Levi finally opened his eyes and stared.

And stared.

A loud, feminine scream can be heard among all the three walls that's protecting humanity at 2am in the morning. Lights flicked on from all around the houses along with a few birds who flew away to save their feathers.

Levi pushed Erwin's face away from his cheek and kicked them both off him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" He screamed, his eyes almost red with anger and his ears steaming. "WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE FUCKING IDEA TO ATTACK ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!"

The 104th trainees, who were waiting for their orders froze and stared at the stairs of their base.

"YOU TWO CERTAINLY DIDN'T GET THE FUCKING MESSAGE LAST TIME DIDN'T YOU? IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU WASN'T IT?!"

In a short while, Erwin and Hanji came running faster than lightening with half of the furniture being thrown after them.

"CADETS! AMMENCE THE OPERATION!" Erwin, his knees almost hammering his face, commanded while running for his life as if it was the last order he'd give before his arm was mauled off by none other than the Captain Levi Heichou of the Survey Corps.

"GET BACK HERE BEFORE I SHOVE THE SOLES OF MY BOOTS UP YOUR SHITHOLES, YOU SHITTY CREATURES! I SWEAR YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Suddenly, a smaller and furious silhouette appeared at the top, his eyes glowing a menacing steely-blue and his hair a mess.

"I'LL SHOVE MY SWORDS UP YOUR LOOSE CONSTIPATED ASSHOLES YOU FUCKING SHITS!"

His blades were drawn as he chased after Erwin and Hanji out the door, screaming anything that came to his mouth.

The cadets ran out after them, speechless about what their Heichou is going to do to their Commander and Hanji. The whole city stared at the two victims of Levi's anger along with Levi himself as he chased them around the city, the distress from the titan attack long forgotten.

Once the two commanders reached an alley way, they found themselves stuck in a dead end and with a crazed Captain, his eyes promising a world of pain. Hanji sweat dropped as Erwin tried to climb up the smooth wall, only for him to slip down again and again. Suddenly, a huge titan appeared behind Levi, it's face twisted into an ugly sneer.

Levi, of course, didn't notice this since he was busy advancing over to the two shits that interrupted his precious sleep. The titan grabbed him by the back of his black shirt and picked him up, just as he started to run at those two imbeciles.

Erwin and Hanji stared in horror as the titan opened its mouth and swallowed Levi whole. "LEVI!" Both of them screamed.

The titan turned away and started to run. Suddenly, it started to gag and roar in pain. Two swords stuck outside from its stomach as Levi cut his way through. "YOU FILTHY SHIT!" He screamed in a shrill, angry voice, pulling himself out violently. "HOW DARE YOU HAD THE NERVE TO EAT ME WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MY 8 HOURS OF SLEEP AND SAVED EREN FROM THE DRAGON ATTACK!" A second later, he stood on the thick pile which was once a titan, breathing heavily and twitching.

"YOU! YOU, YOU, YOU AND YOU!" Everybody's jaw dropped. Levi then turned his crazed eyes towards the other titans that was approaching him. He pointed at each and every one of the titans, his rage increasing a mile in a second. "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU TO COME IN THROUGH OUR FUCKING WALLS AND CAUSE A FUCKING DISASTER!?" Levi glared viciously at the titans, who were frozen with a look that seemed to be fear.

Eren and Armin were staring at their Heichou, their mouths open. So were the other cadets, the Levi's squad included. Never in their years with the Captain, had they seen him like that over his lost sleep.

They watched as Heichou flew into a fit of rage and leap at the titans with no mercy.

Levi didn't know what he was doing or how he was feeling when he finally swooped down to the ground in front of the whole Survey Corps, breathing heavily. He had managed to kill all 130 titans himself in just a few minutes and the rage he was feeling finally subsided as fatigue kicked in.

His knees buckled as he fell hard, face first onto the floor in front of everyone. The whole army stared at Levi, their jaws almost touching the earth's core.

Erwin admits that Levi is something when his rage gets the best of him. He called Eren and Mikasa over and ordered them to take Levi up to his room. Of course Eren, he hoisted Levi up without any trouble and shook his head at his Captain. "He really lives up to his name doesn't he Commander?" Erwin chuckled, before nodding even though he's still pale. "He sure is."

The next morning, everyone flinched when Levi strolled in to the dining hall. The dining hall fell silent and the stares he got made him feel sick and he felt a headache approaching.

"What are you brats looking at?" He glared at everyone. They flinched again before going back to whatever they were doing. Levi rolled his eyes and walked up to the superior's table. Everyone shied away from him; Erwin included, as Levi sat at the table and helped himself on some tea.

"Erwin. What happened last night?"

The whole base looked at him, their jaws dropping. Erwin sweat dropped. He stared at Levi's steely eyes, which were confused and tired.

Then he gulped.


End file.
